What If
by QueenLucy78
Summary: What exactly happen in the void when Loki fell? What if every thing that happen is not what it seems to be or told to be? Well Tony is going to find out but the story is in Loki's point of view. Tony and pepper are not together because of Natasha. All will be explained in story.
1. What has the world come to!

Well I will try to keep this one going and here something's I want you readers to know before you go on.

1.I don't own avengers

2."**Ugly things** "&"**Ugly Leader**" are nicknames from me and just to know who is who.

you don't like, then don't send me hate mail. You like then good send a comment or ask for something to happen in the story.

4. I can't update every month though I will try to.

Well let the story start!

* * *

><p>Darkness surround him as he fell through the void. It seems like he was falling for hours not days. He closed his eyes for comfort but suddenly smacked on something as soon as he closed them. The first thing he felt was that it was cold and wind blowing in his face. He opening his eyes to see a cold, barren place that seems to hold no life at all. He stands up to get a better look of the place when he see figures marching towards him. As they neared him they looked dead and ugly even with the helmets. "Who are you and why are you here" one of the <strong>ugly things<strong> asked him." Loki" was his only response before they took him away back to their look around the dull place as they lead him somewhere in the big place. Once they reached a golden door and opened it.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt me" A voice said when they entered. The voice came from a grey guy in gold who was their "leader". They spoke in a language that Loki learned long time ago, but spoke so fast that he got only a few words. Suddenly the **ugly leader** went up to him and said to follow him somewhere. He didn't like how was going but it beats being out in the cold. Also he knows when people want him it's never a good thing or cause. He followed until they went into what looked like a library. He loved books they held so much knowledge. "Join me Loki and we will rule Asgard together" exclaimed the ugly leader whose name is thanos. He really didn't want to rule Asgard anymore and he wants a peaceful life now.

"No, but Thank you for your request " he said and just almost made it out of that place. They held him down and injected a liquid in him. The world turns black and he hears the words "Sorry but I can't lose you".

* * *

><p>He wakes up strapped to a chair without his weapons. <strong>Ugly leader <strong>walks with strange-looking needle which is later inject into him." I will ask you again will you join me" **Ugly leader** said.

They asked the same question every day and He would always say no. After 2 days they started to torture him to say yes but he never did. This keep on going after that day he crashed here. It was 4 months since his crash and today was different like something big is going happen. He was minding his own business when the **ugly thing** blind folded him and took to an unfamiliar room. **Ugly leader **walked in with amora(who he hates to no end)who just smiles like she's getting her own way.

"Loki I know you know Amora and well I 'm tired of waiting for you to say yes" the ugly leader says when just stares at them with hate. "Have a good sleep Loki" amora smirks. He suddenly feels his mind being taken over. He fights but he doesn't have enough magic because it trying to heal his body. He starts to in the darkness and the last thing he sees is amora smiling.

* * *

><p>Well that's all I will write for now. So please leave a comment and Hope you liked it.<p>

Bye,night


	2. Heh trick ya

Well thank you for reading this story. Also I don't own avengers but this story's plot.

No hate mail, leave a comment ,or follow the story.

And "_Witch_" is a nickname for Amora

So let's get the story going

* * *

><p>When he finally regains conscience, the first thing he feels is a needle piercing his skin to inject a warm liquid. After he hears everyone leave the room that's really cold, he opens his green eyes. The room is a pale grey with a black mattress to the front of him. He's chained to the wall, but the chains long enough to lay on the mattress. Just then <strong>Ugly Leader<strong> decided to walk in to tell him of his "evil plans" and how it was going be to the bloody end. If he don't these magic restrains he would so kill this person now, but he can't.

He ignored the man rant about taking over the all the realms and he would have a spot in the "evil" group. Loki didn't want to join this union and now thought that taking over was stupid. **Ugly leader ** still wants him to join willingly but that isn't happening like ever. There was a malfunction in the mind control thing so that's why he's in this dull room. He may or may not have switch some things in the spell to make it doomed for failure. So he's stuck here until amora has it ready again in like a day or two. He would just sit here making an escape plan while hearing useless rants about useless things.

Only 10 hours had passed when amora finally had it working and made sure no one else would mess with the spell. His plan wasn't one that would be successful to others but there was more to it than a failed escape. He knows that he can't escape without help and he had to follow theirs till he found a way out or an opportunity for one. Again they blindfolded and put him into the same room he was in earlier. The **Ugly things **strapped tightly to a metal table and removed anything that could be used as a weapon. They put another needle in him and made it painful than the first. Before they left the room , they made sure he couldn't do anything to mess up the process again.

Then Ugly leader and witch made their grand entrance in to the small room. They started to chant the words needed for it to work. He started to get so sleepy that he could hardly stay awake in the room. When they came to the bloody end of the chants ,he didn't have enough strength to stay awake. Before falling into darkness completely he heard a crazy laugh that he would never want to hear again ever.

* * *

><p>I will write more in the next chapter but I have many things coming so it may take while for the next chapters.<p>

Like,comment, follow or whatever other young people are into these days

ah I should get more involved with the world but some people can't

Thank you again for reading this story


	3. Why?

Well it time to write again. Thank you reading this story I'll make it longer for you readers.

Again no hate mail or really bad comments.

Also I don't own avengers but this plot.

_Peeps __is a nickname for people under mind control __and whales is for their ships ._

And I might get tony in here or in the other chapter.

Well now on to the story.

* * *

><p>The next few days were not great as he had hope they be. In fact they are the worst days of his life, they would get on to him for every small detail that he hadn't even thought of. It grew worse over the days to the point he would enjoy his alone time in his "room". Yes he is under mind control but he can sometime control his action so nobody would think something's wrong.<p>

Everyday he would wake up, do some crazy thing that they wanted him to do, and hear a useless rant. Well he was hearing another useless rant about how GREAT the **_ Ugly leader_ **was. He thought _**Ugly leader** _is ugly, rude, and a tyrant. He would have stay here until there was an opportunity to escape this horrid place. That was not going to happen for a long time from the situation he was in. The one good thing about is that he has enough time to work on his studies he was working on before they messed up his life even more. As those mortals say knowledge is power or something like that. He got better at his crazy tasks as the months went by.

He learned a lot of thing during his "stay" there like how their evil lair works. He really doesn't like it when people cross him and he would get back at that _witch_. Oh he would plan the best way to get her back for what she has done after he was out. Of course his escape would be painful ,but it was worth it. It took a long time for _**ugly leader** _and _**ugly things **_ to respect him enough not to beat him up and sent him on missions like on the attack on Titans. That's what he thought every time they send him to conquer something. They still keep close tabs on him even when he didn't do anything wrong. Then they didn't let him control his action anymore and made him do things by the mind control thing.

When they advanced on many things they finally sent him to Midgard(earth) to conquer it. He made the plan seem bullet proof so that they would let him, but he made the plan to fail so he could escape even if he need protection from them. He went through the trouble to make the plan and they still mind control him to make sure he doesn't do anything funny. He was so mad about that, but he had to keep his cool for the plan to work. They did a bunch of crazy test on him before _**U****gly leader **_said the okay for him to go. Now he can make plan 'E' in effect and do damage to _**Ugly things**_ with what he had in store for them. They gave him a staff with a blue gem that connects to the tesseract which is on Midgard.

Making a temporary portal was easy, but hard to keep it open for a long time was hard. He already had two people under his control (and already felt like he was hurting them). As soon he stepped out of the portal people shot at him and he wanted to yell at them to stop, but he under mind control. He got his_ peeps together_ and left that weird place. Then Ugly leader block him out so he doesn't know what's going on. So his mind wonders about random things like food, music, work, art, magic, and a bunch of other topics he don't remember.

This goes on for a few days and he gets bored without something to do. Suddenly_ **Ugly leaders**_ hold on him slips a, he could see a man who offers him a drink(the kind he hasn't tried yet) and a very unfamiliar room as he is free from the mind control . The man has brown hair, brown eyes, a unique mustache. The man smirks at him and he can't help but laugh. "What's so funny "the man look surprised at his sudden out burst." I didn't think the first thing I would see is someone smirking at me. Well fate you never fail to make me laugh. Oh I should go shut down the portal and explain to Thor what happened "he said before the man react to his answer.

He had open the portal to go where the tesseract was. He broke the connection so the portal closed. There still was a lot of _**ugly things **_that were doing a lot of damage to such a beautiful place. Then he saw a self destruct button somewhere and him being curious as he press the button. All of the _**ugly things** _exploded even the floating _**whales**_. He didn't know they had ships as big as _**whales **_ or was that a thing. Well now he had to face an angry group of whatever they are. He help a guy named Phil get up when team ass showed up.

It surprised Loki that Thor was with group made up of weird people." I'm sorry but it was the only way to escape them for sometime "he quickly blurted out before anyone said anything. "Loki why are you doing? Is this another trick!" thor said without think what Loki had just said." Well it's not my fault that I get mind controlled for most of my life! All I want was to please Odin and get ice cream!*sniffs*Why can't anybody trust me! "He yelled. He was furious and punch thor in the face(also made thor's nose bleed). "Loki" was his only response and the others fell silent.

"Is that all you have to say? No comfort to give since I "did" something so terrible. You know what keep me sane during all those years that you didn't notice I was hurting. It knowing that your my brother and you would help me even if I wronged you. After finding out I broke just a bit more but I tried to stop it and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you the story "He cried out. He couldn't even look at thor now. It was so frustrating to talk to thor without losing his temper. Then his _peeps _decide to make themselves be known.

"Oh _Peeps_ I forgot about that but*Does magic to release them* there you go!" He said as he completely forgot that other people were there. Everyone just looked at him with their mouths open." You know it's rude to stare and have your mouth open!" he bantered.

* * *

><p>Well this chapter has more words than the last two.<p>

Hope you like it and please tell me what you think in a nice way.

Also Bantered means to exchange playful, teasing remarks.

Like, comment, follow and have a good day!


End file.
